


Behind The Wall Of Sleep

by TheRatKing



Category: Death Note
Genre: Bad Puns, Cuddling, Fluff, L is a little shit, Light doesn't know he's Kira, Light is submissive i guess??, M/M, Mentions of Panties, Mutual Pining, Nighttime, Pet Names, Sexual Tension, Tea, Yotsuba Arc, and thigh highs, idk what else to tag, this is pure disgusting fluff tbh, unestablished relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRatKing/pseuds/TheRatKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light falls asleep, Ryuzaki lets him nap and it's just a snowball of fluffy sexual tension from there filled with puns and cuddling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind The Wall Of Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like 2:30 am so bear with me here there's prolly gonna be mistakes everywhere but enjoy!

Light opened his eyes with a jolt, his body snapping into a ramrod straight posture. He looked around desperately as his light sensitive eyes were blinking and squinting from the bright computer screens. He had unexpectedly fallen asleep while reading boring report after report on Yotsuba’s most recent information updates and didn’t wake up until just now. The rest of the main investigation room was pitch black for Ryuzaki had turned the lights off once everyone else had left for the night to return to their warm homes and comfortable beds.

 

Light sleepily blinked around until his eyes finally settled on Ryuzaki’s hunched over form, one hand on his knee and the other frozen in mid-air holding a teacup no doubt loaded up with diabetes inducing amounts of sugar. Ryuzaki’s dark, wide eyes stared unblinkingly into Light’s, his long black hair hanging slightly in front of his eyes and spilling onto his raised shoulders. He had jolted slightly when Light awoke, expecting him to wake up more gracefully and not so surprisingly suddenly.

 

“Enjoy your nap?” He asked with a quirk of the corner of his mouth as he brought the teacup to his lips, the sickeningly sweet tea making him shudder in disgust. Instead of tasting like tea with a ridiculous amount of sugar, it was more like drinking liquid corn syrup. _‘Too much sugar for once.’_ Ryuzaki thought to himself as he put down his cup to pour more tea in it, hoping that it would become diluted enough to become pleasant to savour.

 

“No, I didn’t …” Light grumbled, his words slurred and heavy with sleep, his voice dropping an octave or two. Ryuzaki looked over at Light, surprised at the shift in his voice. Although he loved his normal voice, the deep one sounded strangely...suiting.

 

“Oh? What was wrong with it?” He took another sip of tea and was finally pleased at how it tasted. Light looked so beautiful basking in the luminescence of the screens, all of his natural highlights and contours, both soft and sharp looked wonderful. His features were relaxed from the sleep still thrumming through his veins and he finally looked at peace for a moment before his face contorted into a strained and uncomfortable look.

 

“I don’t know… I keep feeling like something is missing or like I can’t remember something extremely important and I can see it in my dreams but I can never remember them when I wake up no matter how hard I try.”

 

If Light wasn’t his number one suspect, if they weren’t investigating Kira, and if he had more confidence in his looks, Ryuzaki would ask Light out and offer him a job as his assistant. But sadly, those ifs were still ifs and reality was a hard cup of tea to swallow.

 

_‘That’s probably why it’s called reali-tea.’_ Ryuzaki tried not to snicker at his lame pun and instead focused on Light’s confession. It fit in with his suspicion of Light somehow losing his memories of being Kira as the ‘power’ was passed onto someone else, but he didn’t voice his thoughts out loud. Ryuzaki didn’t answer him and nodded in understanding, going back to drinking his tea.

 

He wasn’t completely sure yet (only 64.8% certain so far) and he also didn’t want to rile him up—he knew how irritated Light got when he accused him of being Kira and right now wasn’t a good time; they were alone, relaxed, and Ryuzaki felt like they should be able to have a conversation without one or the other getting their panties in a twist over the other.

 

Not that Ryuzaki was wearing frilly, lace panties but Light may be for all he knew. As he contemplated it for a moment, he was 39.2% certain Light could be wearing panties—probably white or red with a cute little bow at the front. Ryuzaki mentally slapped himself on the head for thinking about Light in lacy red panties with matching thigh high lace stockings and went back to focusing on his tea. Suddenly, he didn’t have much of an appetite and put down his cup on its saucer.

 

“I think we should go to bed. It’s early in the morning and you deserve to sleep some place comfortable.” Ryuzaki voiced as he stood up, saving all of their work (even if it didn’t have any real significance since they were still stuck working with nothing) and shutting of the many monitors. Light tried to control the blush making its way across his face at the thought of Ryuzaki caring for him and his attempts failed, not going unnoticed by Ryuzaki before the room was plunged in complete darkness. Light stumbled and tripped over their handcuff chain a few times while trying to follow Ryuzaki.

 

“H-hey, I can’t see and— _ow!_ —is there any light you can— _ouch!_ —turn on?” Light’s sentence was broken into three since he smashed his socked toes onto the steps several times while ascending them in the dark. Ryuzaki lifted his hand with the chain and followed its length until he met Light’s much warmer and softer one. Ryuzaki momentarily wondered what hand-cream he used and added 0.3% to his possibility of Light being Kira scale before gently holding Light’s hand, their fingers entangling lovingly like the way those cheesy romance novels and young teen fanfiction described it.

 

“Uh…”

 

“What’s wrong, Light?” Ryuzaki asked Light, stepping down a few steps until their faces were unknowingly very close.

 

“You’re um…holding my uh…hand…”

 

“Yes, I am. I don’t have any _light_ for you, _Light._ So I’ll hold your hand and guide you until we get to our room.”

 

Light scowled at his lame pun and decided to bite back with some sarcasm, his voice coming out as a strained whimper attempting to be a whisper. “Well, don’t you sound romantic, babe.”

 

The screensaver from the monitors automatically turned on from the timer set long ago and gave them a very faint light, just enough for them to be able to see the small distance between them and just enough for them to be able to see each other in reasonably good quality. Ryuzaki stepped down one more step until their faces were only a few small inches apart, standing up so that he was no longer slouched, his height being taller than Light for being on the step above and for naturally being two inches taller. Ryuzaki’s eyes were more hooded and his expression was far too sultry for it to not have a _stiffening_ reaction for Light as he looked intensely but seductively into his eyes. He brought his other hand to Light’s hip bone and kept it there, his fingers dipping underneath his shirt to draw circles onto his skin with the soft pads of his fingertips, slowly bringing his hips closer and closer to his.

 

“If you’re going to call me pet names, I would prefer ‘my love’ or ‘angel’. Other names would be used in the bedroom only and since we’re headed there, you could call me them too if you’d like, Light.”

 

His deep velvety voice spilling such sensual and flirtatious speech made Light almost choke on his spit as he blushed, forcing his lips to not break out into a shy smile. He couldn’t believe a word he just said to him. Ryuzaki smelled like delicious pastries, his eyes spelled bedroom, the hand bringing their hips closer and closer together screamed sex, and the feeling in the air was heavy with hot desire. Light’s throat was tense and when he tried to spit back a weak reply, the words got tangled in his throat and came out as a desperate, wanton whimper.

 

Ryuzaki’s eyes widened comically and he stepped back to laugh. “I was only joking, Light! C’mon, I want to go to have a nice hot shower before we go to bed.”

 

Light was annoyed and he narrowed his eyes at Ryuzaki as he continued up the steps, piercing daggers into the back of his soft, white sweatshirt.

 

* * *

~~~~

 

They each took their own showers while the other would sit on the sink counter, their handcuff chain forcing them to be in the same room while the other bathed behind the opaque shower curtain under warm to hot water. Light would sit on the counter with one hand in his lap, the other resting on his side closest to the shower so it wouldn’t pull very much for Ryuzaki. It was vice versa when Light showered. Finally finished brushing their teeth and dressed in their pyjamas, they crawled into bed under the cold, fluffy sheets and duvet. It bothered Light that the bed was cold but with two bodies under the blankets, he knew it would warm up in no time.

 

But what seemed like hours later, it didn’t and Light’s teeth were practically chattering from how cold he was. It was so unusual for him to be cold. Especially since the bed was finally warm. But it wasn’t warm enough and no matter how he tried to curl into himself for more warmth, he couldn’t get any warmer. Shivers would wrack his body and we could quiver like a wet dog outside in the early winter. He looked over to Ryuzaki’s sleeping form, his hair sprawled all over his pillow and away from his face for once. Light had to stop and stare for a few moments, surprised by how handsome Ryuzaki looked with his hair pulled back, his surprisingly fleeking eyebrows showing for once.

 

His right arm was lifted and his cuffed hand rested beside his head, the links of the small but sturdy chain twinkled in the city lights coming from the window outside and looked like stars against his onyx hair. The delicate curve of his nose that tipped into a refined point, the slight pout of his baby pink lips, the flutter of his eyes, the strong sharp edge of his jawline, the rase in his throat from his Adam’s apple on his silky neck, and how his long lashes casted longer shadows over his soft and slightly squishy (but adorable) cheeks made his heart beat stop. Even his incredibly shadowy dark circles seemed to compliment his face. All of his features were so symmetrical, balanced, and complimented each other so well. Ryuzaki truly was handsome.

 

He made his way over to him, knowing that he ran hot while he slept and was like a human furnace. Light was cautious while he moved closer to Ryuzaki (he was afraid of waking the light sleeper and being caught in an awkward situation to explain) and he was so quiet that he could be compared to a mouse. It was a little better but he was still freezing his ass off. He tried again and was practically pressed up against his side this time. Light kept his eyes wide open for any hints that Ryuzaki was waking up but nothing showed. He delicately rested his head on his shoulder but kept his hand squished between his chest and Ryuzaki’s side, not daring to drape his arm over his chest like he wanted to do so badly.

 

Nothing happened when he did so and he closed his eyes, finally no longer shivering as Ryuzaki’s warmth spread to his own body. He kept still for a few moments after finding his new position before Ryuzaki rolled onto his side and pulled Light to his chest, his chin resting on the crown of Light’s head, his soft fluffy bed-hair tickling his face only slightly. Light was mortified but kept still, his arm was draped over his side and Ryuzaki had his arm on the middle of his back, keeping him in place as his face was delicately resting in the crook of his slender neck. It was so warm and toasty, sweet, and gentle, and Light never wanted to move ever again from his tender embrace.

 

Light felt a soft kiss pressed to his temple as Ryuzaki’s lips kissed him. “Goodnight, Light. You can be my warm little night light.”

 

Light couldn’t help but let out a small, soft snort at his pun and pressed himself closer to Ryuzaki.

  
“Goodnight, Ryuzaki.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a weakness for cuddling as you can probably tell and I'm even weaker for these two dorks cuddling h eLp


End file.
